


Bike up your Shirt

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Bullying, Gang Rape, Gangs, In Public, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brock Rumlow leads a biker gang that goes to school with Peter and frequently bullies him. One day, things take a turn for the worse.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Brock Rumlow, Peter Parker/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	Bike up your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring the fact that I'm on Anon, this is pretty much just shameless rape in an alley.

Peter stepped outside after his make-up exam, relieved that it wasn’t raining. This was his last pair of clean jeans, and they couldn’t afford to do laundry for a few days because Peter ate so much food, and May wouldn’t get paid until the end of the week. So yeah, lack of rain was helpful. There were still puddles everywhere, but Peter could walk carefully enough to avoid those.

Peter started off across the school courtyard, following the street home. He was sort of tired from his test, so he wanted to take a nap before going on patrol, and his tiredness was why he’d missed class to have to make up the test in the first place. As he turned onto the wide road that was the quickest route home, Peter saw a couple of motorbikes near a parked truck. He tensed. He knew those bikes. Peter paused and looked at the side road. He didn’t want to take the long way, but he was risking having to deal with those assholes. He’d just switch sides of the road and slip past unnoticed. Peter did so, keeping his eyes trained on the ground to make sure he didn’t step in any large puddles. He thought he was in the clear.

About halfway down the road, Peter heard the all too familiar sound of engines starting and motorcycles revving. He gripped his backpack strap a little tighter and picked up his pace. He prayed that by some small miracle, he’d gone unnoticed and they’d drive past. But due to the test, Rumlow had missed his usual chance to bully Peter at his locker, so he probably had pent-up insults. Peter knew that if he made eye contact, they’d know he knew they were there, so he kept his eyes down, listening for the bikes. However, the loud rumbling of motorcycles echoed off the walls of the surrounding buildings and alleys, drowning Peter’s sensitive ears in a sea of noise. He couldn’t tell where any of them were.

A wave of dirty, polluted water crashed into Peter’s legs, and he looked up to see Rumlow short-stopped beside him. Peter looked down at his now muddy, ruined jeans, and a wave of anger rose in his throat.

“What’s up, Parker? Too afraid to go to your locker today?!” Rumlow asked. He leaned on the console of his bike, watching Peter with a cocky smirk. Peter felt the cold of the water hitting his knees, and his legs itched with the urge to kick Rumlow’s ass. “I bet you—“

“What the hell is your problem?! I haven't done anything to you! Why don't you leave me alone?!" Peter snapped. Adrenaline surged through his veins. He wanted to fight. He knew he should run. Instead he just kept speaking. “I didn’t talk to you. I didn’t stand in your way. I didn’t even look at you! But no, you have to be such an  _ asshole _ !”

Rumlow’s face hardened, his mouth drawing into a thin line. There were a few ‘ooh’s and swears from his friends. Peter’s fists were clenched, but so were Rumlow’s, and as the bigger teenager slowly got off his bike, Peter realized the size of the hole he’d just dug. Peter automatically took a few steps back as Rumlow walked toward him. He dropped his backpack in case he had to defend himself. Rumlow’s face was calm, but his body radiated anger.

“What was that you just said to me?” Rumlow asked. Peter stumbled when the ground changed under his feet, marking the transition into a dead-ended alleyway. Peter held his hands up in defense, trying to placate Rumlow. Spider-Man could kick his ass, but Peter couldn’t. Peter wouldn’t fight back.

In the blink of an eye, Peter found himself flying toward the brick wall. He scrambled to get his hands out, but only one found the brick, and it didn’t stop his face from smacking into the rough surface. Peter cried out in pain, and he went to duck away, but pain shot up his other arm. Rumlow had him by the wrist, and Peter’s arm was twisted up behind his back. Shit.

“Nothing,” Peter tried to lean forward and escape the grip, but there was nothing except wall. Rumlow moved closer, trapping Peter against the wall with his body. He pulled Peter’s arm a bit higher, and Peter gasped. Ow.  _ Ow ow ow ow ow. _

He had to escape the grip. If he just struggled enough, maybe Rumlow would let go. Peter tried to stand up on his tiptoes for more leverage, but Rumlow raised his wrist with the rest of Peter’s body. Peter grit his teeth and pressed his forehead to the wall, trying to come up with a plan as he twisted his wrist within Rumlow’s grip.

“No,” Rumlow said calmly. “Repeat what you said.”

“N-Nothing!” Peter said. He was so screwed. Rumlow was going to beat him again, and Peter would have to tell May it was just from patrol. Peter remembered the bruises from the last time all too well. He tried to get out of the death grip, but the more he moved, the more it hurt. Peter’s eyes watered with pain.

“Aw shit. Is he crying?” One of Rumlow’s friends teased. Peter could hear Rumlow’s chuckle against his back.

“Keep squirming. I’ll wait,” Rumlow purred, pulling his arm even higher. Peter whined at the sharp pain running continually up and down his bicep. He knew Rumlow enjoyed watching hurting him, so he slowly forced himself to stop struggling. Rumlow called for him to repeat himself again. Peter shook his head.

“Please… please let me go. I’m sorry! I’ll stay out of your way. I- I won’t even walk down the same hallway as you. I promise! Rumlow!” Peter begged. Rumlow was silent for a moment, and Peter hoped desperately that the bully was considering it. He knew better.

“Sure. After I get what I want,” Rumlow said cooly. “You need a lesson.” Peter’s heart sunk. Rumlow’s shoves and beatings hurt enough when he  _ wasn’t _ angry. His ribs ached, reminding him of the time the biker broke them. Peter rested his head against the cool brick in defeat, and he waited for the blows to begin. Peter waited against the wall, Rumlow’s front pressed against his back. His captor breathed heavily. Too heavily.

After what felt like an eternity, Rumlow finally spoke again. “I thought of something more fun, Parker,” He whispered into Peter’s ear. Peter winced at his dark tone. Rumlow tilted his head to his friends.

“Rollins, come over here and hold him still,” Rumlow said. There was the sound of shuffling feet as his large friend did just that. Peter thought he might be able to escape, but Rumlow pressed Peter’s body to the wall with an unexpected knee in his back as he transferred the wrist hold over to Rollins.

“Get him down on his knees,” Rumlow ordered calmly. Peter furrowed his brow in confusion. Rumlow had as many open shots as he wanted here.

“What? What do you- ow!” Peter cut off with a cry of pain as he was yanked away from the wall by his twisted arm. Rollins had his other hand on Peter’s shoulder, making sure he couldn’t lean forward to escape the grip. Peter grunted in pain as he was maneuvered to face Rumlow, perpendicular to the gang. Rumlow slapped his hands down on Peter’s shoulders and pushed, while Rollins kicked the back of his legs.

Peter’s knees hit the ground hard, and he grunted as his captor was slower to react, causing his arm to send fresh pangs of pang up his bicep until his hands were lowered. The wet concrete soaked through his jeans, and with the arm lock, Peter struggled not to fall forward. His left hand found the ground, keeping him as straight up as possible, which wasn’t much. This wasn’t normal. This wasn’t right.

Rumlow grabbed his chin, causing Peter to look up and his hand to come off the ground again. Peter had to clench his abs to not fall straight into Rumlow’s crotch. He looked up at Rumlow. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but you don’t have to do it. Please,” Peter breathed.

“Oh, I want to,” Rumlow laughed. He looked at his friends. “I’m sure they do too.” He squeezed Peter’s chin, causing his lips to part slightly. Peter looked up at him in concern. What exactly did Rumlow want?

“Make sure he doesn’t go anywhere,” Rumlow said.

“Got it,” Rollins confirmed, adjusting his grip on Peter. Peter shifted uncomfortably before another sound caught his attention. Rumlow was unbuckling his belt. Peter’s heart dropped down to his stomach. No! Surely he couldn’t mean... he just meant to whip him, that was all. He wouldn’t—  _ zip. _

“No!” Peter yelped. He tried to pull away, but his arm felt like it was about to break. Peter fell forward, having no choice but to catch himself on Rumlow’s legs.

“Aw, look at that. He wants it!” Someone jeered. Peter’s face turned red.

“I don’t!” He yelled, although he didn’t know to who.

“Shut up,” Rumlow snapped. ”Since you have such a smart mouth, you better bring me off with it.” He threaded a hand in Peter’s hair, as his other pulled his cock out of his boxers. Peter averted his eyes, beginning to panic. This wasn’t happening. It wasn’t happening.

“No! Rumlow! Come on!” Peter pleaded. He couldn’t do this. Rumlow had to know that this was a whole other other level of-

Peter flinched back when the head of Rumlow’s cock touched his lips, but Rumlow just tightened his grip on Peter’s hair. Peter closed his eyes, shaking his head. He clenched his teeth tightly together, refusing to let him in. Rumlow rubbed his cock against Peter’s lips.

“Open up,” Rumlow ordered. “Bite, and I swear to god, I’ll not only kick your ass, but I’ll fuck it too.” Peter’s eyes watered between the pain and embarrassment, but he refused to open his mouth. He couldn’t do this. He wouldn’t.

Rumlow shifted his stance and kicked Peter in the stomach, using the resulting gasp to slip his cock into Peter’s mouth. Peter barely stopped himself from biting down. He made a muffled cry of protest, still trying to get away, but Rumlow held Peter’s head in place. Peter groaned and struggled, but when he heard Rumlow’s aroused breath, he stopped. He was only making it worse.

“That’s better, slut,” Rumlow huffed. He pressed his cock in further, nearly filling Peter’s mouth. “Suck me off.”

Peter refused to do anything active. He did try to scrape off the gross, salty taste of Rumlow’s cock off his tongue, but the only thing to grate his tongue against was his cock, and that just made the flavor intensify. Peter shuddered, tears starting to leak from his eyes. He stayed kneeling, trying not to move a single muscle. Seeing that Peter wasn’t going to do anything on his own, Rumlow took matters into his own hands.

He fucked Peter’s mouth, using his hair to keep him in place. Rumlow’s tip hit the back of Peter’s throat, and Peter gagged, renewing his struggling. Rumlow did it again. Peter tried to beg around Rumlow’s cock, but it just became a muffled sound that made Rumlow groan. Peter’s heart beat harder. He tried to move any direction but forward, but Rollins tightened his hold, making it too painful for Peter to move.

Rumlow didn’t care if Peter was choking or even breathing as he fucked him. Peter fought to breathe in and out through his nose, catching the smallest of breaths when Rumlow pulled out. The bully was moaning now, sometimes driving all the way in and grinding his crotch against Peter’s face. Peter scrunched his nose as much as he could, but he was coughing and crying around his cock.

The gang just watched as Peter’s mouth was plowed into, and finally,  _ finally _ , Rumlow reached his edge. He grabbed both sides of Peter’s head, impaling him on his cock. His nose squished into the skin above his dick. Peter whined, and that extra bit of stimulation pulled Rumlow off. Hot cum shot into Peter’s mouth, and Rumlow held him there, making him swallow it as spurt after spurt poured out of him. Peter struggled to pull away, but Rumlow was ripped, and he didn’t let go of Peter until he was finished. Rollins let go a moment after.

Peter fell onto his hands and knees, coughing and spitting onto the ground. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, and he tried to muster up the strength to get up. He needed to leave. He needed to get out of here before anything worse happened.

Hands were grabbing at Peter’s arms again, and Peter wrenched out of the grip, his shoulder colliding with the uneven pavement as a result. Peter spotted his backpack a few feet away. He could grab it and run. Peter got a foot underneath him, raring to go, but as he started to launch toward it, he was caught by a pair of arms.

Peter struggled, keeping his gaze on his backpack, but a second person was holding him too, and he was wrestled backward. Peter fell back onto his knees, and someone knelt behind him, wrapping him in a chokehold. Peter reached behind him, trying to get at his attacker, but his vision was already starting to go. The grip on his neck loosened, but whoever was holding him didn’t move away. They just kept their arm there, daring him to try and run again.

Peter panted, looking for a way out. He couldn’t see past the bodies now surrounding him. Whoever was holding him tugged on his hair, causing his head to tilt back. Peter’s eyes met Rumlow’s.

“Not so fast, Parker. There’s several of us here, and I can’t allow unfair treatment,” Rumlow purred. Peter jolted. Rumlow smirked and looked around. “Who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, the general concept came from a server dedicated to MCU thirst and shipping, and everyone is welcome to join! There's been a particular interest in Grillo lately. The link is here: https://discord.gg/9d5XsCV . You might just find out who I am if you join ;)


End file.
